1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control method of an inkjet printer, and an inkjet printer.
2. Related Art
Devices that use a suction fan to suction recording media located on a platen are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-H07-206212.
Some inkjet printers having an inkjet head that ejects ink onto a recording medium to form dots and a platen disposed opposite the inkjet head with a gap therebetween also have a suction unit with a suction fan disposed to the platen, and suction the recording medium to the platen by means of the suction unit as described in JP-A-H07-206212 to maintain a desirable distance between the inkjet head and the recording medium on the platen.
When the suction unit operates in an inkjet printer having a suction unit as described above, driving the suction unit produces noise, power is consumed by operating the suction unit, and wear (aging) progresses as the suction unit is driven. Configurations that drive the suction fan once physical operations related to printing start take time for rotation of the suction fan to stabilize after the suction fan starts operating, and therefore increase the amount of time required to finish printing.